Beach umbrellas and larger table umbrellas have been known for years to provide protection from high temperature or sunlight. These umbrellas are larger in nature and provide shade for one or more persons on a patio, for use with a table or at the beach. Also known is the use of photovoltaic materials to recharge devices or to run items requiring an electrical source. The recent expansion in the use of portable phones and smart devices has increased the need for charging stations to be made more readily available in public settings such as at a resort, restaurant, café or bar. With prolonged use of the device(s) requiring multiple opportunities for recharging. The photovoltaic materials mentioned prior are added to the top of the umbrellas to utilize the available sunlight to provide electricity or recharge batteries/electronic devices. Such use of solar being environmentally friendly due to the renewable aspects solar technology provides. In addition, the price point for access to solar energy dropping as technology allows for greater power output from smaller solar cells at a lower cost per unit.
A larger umbrella device is disclosed in US2007/0283987. The drawback of such a large device is the bulkiness of the umbrella in that it is too large for a table top. In addition, such a device is limited only to the umbrella design and cannot utilize multiple apparatus for shade or solar collection. US2009/0058354 also discloses a large device for recharging portable devices, and potentially providing shade, but fails to adapt to various needs which could arise in the resort or restaurant industry such as day versus night use, the ability to be moved the device easily and the ability to advertise. U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,491 possesses the same drawbacks.
Another drawback of the larger umbrella units is that they may block too much sunlight. For example, at a beach or resort area maximum access to the sun is desired for one's own person. For example a person desires sun exposure to tan but the same exposure may not be desired for one's belongings or beverage/food items. In such a scenario, a person laying out or having a snack desires maximum sunlight but too often uses a beach chair or other items as a shading means for their beverage, food or various sundries. Typically this user desiring to have these items within arms reach but protected. Also said shading device could aid a user in reading a text message or otherwise using a portable electronic device.
What is needed in the art is a table top device which can be utilized in a variety of locations which provides shade to smaller items such as beverages, drinks, purses or condiments, and has solar cells integrated to provide charging capability to smaller handheld devices. Such a device can be quickly and easily transported from location to location, alternately incorporate advertising and possess adaptability to integrated multiple bases, shade tops and day versus night time use.